Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wireless charging coil and methods for manufacturing thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a bifilar parallel wound, series connected wireless charging coil.
Related Art
Wireless power transfer is the transfer of electrical power from a base station (transferring power) to a mobile device (consuming power) through electromagnetic induction (inductive power) and/or resonant frequency method. Wireless power transfer is becoming increasingly popular in mobile devices, and particularly in smartphones. A popular standard for inductive charging technology is the Qi interface standard developed by the Wireless Power Consortium, which has several protocols to allow the wireless transfer of electrical power between electronic devices. Other standards may make use of electromagnetic induction or resonant frequency to wirelessly charge devices. A mobile device (or any other electronic device) must meet certain requirements and performance standards in order to be Qi compliant.
Consumers generally want their mobile devices to be small and thin but also powerful and efficient, which are often counteracting goals. More specifically, charging coils must vary the material thickness to lower resistance and increase efficiency. Further, maximizing these goals can lead to performance and manufacturing limitations.
What would be desirable, but has not yet been developed, is a thinner and more efficient wireless charging coil for wireless power transfer between electronic devices.